


Where I Told You To Run, So We’d Both Be Free

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Death, M/M, Romeo and Juliet AU, Sad Ending, Suicide, The Hanging Tree, The Hunger Games Universe, Torture, angst but no happy ending, i wrote this just to cause my friend pain, maybe kinda romanticizes suicide, not actually but after i wrote this i realized it was similar to good old r&j
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Are you, are you coming to the tree?





	Where I Told You To Run, So We’d Both Be Free

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was the hanging tree from thg

Where I told you to run  
So we’d both be free

 

A twig snapped and Bucky flinched at the noise, turning quickly. A familiar head of blond appeared and Bucky sighed in relief. Steve was here. 

“You ready?” Bucky whispered, shouldering his bag.

Steve nodded and moved ahead of Bucky, leading them away from the dreadful tree and toward freedom.

Steve was a few paces ahead. Despite being smaller, he seemed to have more energy, probably because he required last food. He started to get farther ahead, moving on autopilot, unaware that Bucky was falling behind.

“Steve,” Bucky whispered. 

No response. 

“Steve!” He called a little louder.

“Freeze!”

Bucky was blinded as flashlights surrounded him, shining directly into his eyes. Peacekeepers had appeared from seemingly nowhere. Bucky was done for it. But Steve still had a chance. Steve could reach District 13. Steve could find Becca. Steve could live for both of them.

“Steve! Run!” Bucky shouted, struggling against the swarm of men dressed in white.

“No! Not without you!”

“You have to, Steve! Find Becca! Run! Run so we’ll both be free!”

They made eye contact and Bucky saw tears spring into Steve’s eyes. He saw the loyalty, the refusal to give up on Bucky. But Steve had promised to find Becca and take care of her, no matter what. Shitty odds had never stopped Steve from wading into a fight before, and he would gladly sacrifice himself to die with Bucky. Becca was the only thing that would make Steve leave.

“You have to! You have to!” Bucky choked out.

A sob tore out of Steve’s throat. He mouthed ‘I love you,’ then turned and fled.

That was the last time Bucky ever saw Steve Rogers alive.

***

Steve found District 13.

He didn’t find Becca Barnes.

When Becca had arrived at District 13, she was badly injured. The doctors tried everything they could, but she unfortunately passed away. 

There was nothing keeping Steve here.

Be free for Bucky? 

Bucky was dead.

Steve had watched the peacekeepers land the fatal blow to the back of Bucky’s head.

Steve had watched Bucky crumple to the ground.

He had watched the blood trickle onto the soil.

Had watched the peacekeepers haul off the lifeless form.

And then he had run.

For the first time in his life, Steve had run.

He had run for Bucky.

And it got him nothing.

Steve returned to that place. The cursed place where everything that mattered was taken away from Steve. The place where Bucky had been killed before his eyes.

Steve wouldn’t be free for Bucky. He would be free with Bucky.

Steve pulled tight, making sure the rope was secure. He stuck his head through the noose, wearing the rope necklace proudly. He would be seeing Bucky soon.

Thoughts of brown hair and a boyish smirk accompanied Steve as he took the plunge into whatever afterlife awaited.

***

There was a rebellion. Thirteen districts banded together and fought, freeing Bucky from the Capital.

He had been tortured. They had sliced his skin and jabbed needles into his arms. They drilled into his skull and tested his limits. They played with his mind, drugging him and making him question reality. But none of that pain compared to what was about to happen to Bucky.

He felt joy as he escaped the clutches of the wicked Capital. Two people dressed in black unstrapped him, leading him down a white hallway and out to freedom.

They told him it had been days since the original attack. All the leaders were dead. The districts were finally free.

Bucky knew Steve would have wanted to fight. But he wouldn’t have left Becca behind.

Bucky made his way back home, smile on his face as he imagined reuniting with Steve.

He would tell Steve exactly how he felt. Exactly what kind of love he experienced in regard to his best friend. And if everything worked out, Steve would return his feelings, and they would spend the rest of their lives together.

Bucky quickened his pace as he entered the forest, heading down the familiar route. The hanging tree wasn’t far now, and then he’d be on his way to District 13.

The tree came into view, and Bucky clasped his hand to his mouth as he realized there was a body attached to it.

The shape of the body was familiar. A slender frame, with hands that were a little too big. Bucky picked up the pace, breaking into a sprint. He reached the body and carefully lowered it, laying it on the ground. He knew Steve was long gone. The body had been there for at least a week.

Tears spilled out and Bucky gasped for breath as he cried over his best friend’s body.

Steve was dead.

Steven Grant Rogers, the most resilient, brave, defiant, strong, beautiful man Bucky had ever known, was dead.

Bucky wept, wishing to open his eyes and have it all be a dream. Wishing he would wake up and still be strapped down, hurting but hoping. Hoping Steve was out there, taking care of Becca.

Bucky opened his eyes back up, taking in the sight of Steve one last time. His blond hair was dull, his pink lips now gray.

Bucky took in a shuddering breath as he rose to his feet.

He put on the same necklace Steve had worn, and let go of life.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so sorry if you read this. except you meg. fuck you


End file.
